Mi vida en negro
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus no solía ser "oscuro" o ser "negro", simplemente era él. Pero todo cambió, todo empeoró.


Un one para Severus, espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

**MI VIDA EN NEGRO**  
SEVERUS SNAPE

La vida parecía pintoresca. Había nacido de cuna humilde, con una madre amorosa y un padre...Solo eso, un padre. No era una vida digna de todo infante, pero era eso...Vida. Él era un pequeño joven, de cabellos claros, un jovencito, un niñito, sin preocupaciones. Y una vida, la misma que estaba por abrírsele en los caminos.

Severus Snape, siempre creyó en las oportunidades. En una época. Crecía, creyendo que quizá y solo quizá, obtendría eso que tanto anhelaba. Su madre también confiaba en eso, cuando cubría su cuerpo en las noches, con las frazadas. Cuando contaba miles de historias y le sonsacaba sonrisas, e ilusiones. Su pequeño Severus, su único hijo y lo único por lo que era capaz de morir. Su imagen y semejanza. Su pensamiento y obra.

_Severus Snape...Ay Severus..._

- Mamita, buenas noches mamita- susurró, mirándola con una sonrisa suave. Eileen Prince Snape, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y besó su frente.

- Buenas noches, cariño- le contestó, levantándose de la cama- Apagaré las luces...¿O las dejo encendidas?

- No, yo me siento seguro. Sé que me proteges.

Eileen solo sonrió, cerrando la puerta de aquella habitación. Su hijo, su valiente Severus. Nada le haría daño, nada lastimaría sus ilusiones. Ni siquiera a su cuerpo. Ella lo protegería, como él bien afirmaba. Ella lo cuidaría de todo mal.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que seguía. No estaba preparada para lo que iba a encontrarse. Severus Snape, tenía tanta magia como ella. Pero no era la magia de sus sentimientos o de sus esperanzas. Era el poder, el mero poder que fluía por sus venas. La magia de realizar cosas imposibles. Cosas que solo un mortal soñaba, en sus horas de cama.

Pero él podía. Y estaba mal, puesto que su padre no lo toleraba. Su padre, aquella figura endemoniada. Aquel rostro de clóset, que emergía, atormentando sus sueños infantiles. Poco a poco, fue cambiándolo. Fue destruyendo sus raíces.

Pero él sentía que podía, él sentía que estaría bien siempre y cuando, su madre estuviera allí. Todo estaba bien, cuando estaban juntos.

Pero no iba a ocurrir siempre. Su madre estaba bajo el yugo de su padre, bajo su mano en puño, que ofrecía golpes en vez de amor. Su familia feliz se deshacía como un retazo de tela. La felicidad era una promesa que no siempre se podía cumplir. Dependiendo de las circunstancias.

_Dependiendo del lado de la moneda, que ofreciera el destino_.

Y todo cambió, mágicamente, cambió. Pero no por sus manos, por su varita, sino por lo que no tenía la magia en sí. Por lo normal, lo cotidiano.

Estaba harto. La amaba y la defendería. A ella, a su madre.

Y entonces, la vida ya no tenía color. ¿Para qué? El color dolía, el ser diferente, excluía. Las paredes blancas de su habitación, las tiñó de negro. La pintura rebotaba por todas las esquinas. Se bañaba a sí mismo, con la negrura de su dolor. Su habitación ya no vería la luz.

_Y él tampoco_.

No fue un proceso gradual, fue un proceso abrupto. Su cabello cambió de color, se oscureció, tan negro como la noche. Su rostro perdió color y se secó. Sus manos se volvieron imperfectas. De tanto rechinar sus dientes, se atrofiaron, se volvieron amarillentos con el paso del descuido y el tiempo. Su ropa se tiñó de negro, tal cual sus esperanzas de mirar al mundo cambiar.

_Ya no era nada_.

¿Y qué importaba? Allí estaba su madre, sufriendo, llorando y derramando lágrimas por su culpa. ¿Qué importaba entonces? Parpadeaba ante los flashes en los que se convertía su vida. En meros recuerdos de un día feliz, que se oscureció totalmente.

_La tristeza de ser y no poder diferenciarse. De estar prohibido anhelar._

Y cambió drásticamente, dejó de ser aquel niño de cabellos claros. De sueños y de aspiraciones que eran mucho más mágicas, que su propia varita. Dejó de ser, solo para convertirse en el lado desviado de su camino. Las consecuencias de las acciones de otros. Y luego, de sus propias acciones, de perder el amor, de matar y odiar. De intentar cambiarle el color a negro, al mundo también.

El gran cambio. De blanco a negro.

_Severus Snape._


End file.
